One Shot: Big Time Wedding
by Dogan Henderslut
Summary: Fortsetzung zum One Shot: Big Time Break-Up! Der Hochzeitstag von Kendall und Logan kommt immer näher.Was passiert, wenn am Ende das unmögliche möglich wird? Kogan


Kendall's Sicht

Bald war es endlich soweit, dann würde ich Logan heiraten.  
Ich freute mich riesig drauf, wie ein kleines Kind auf Weihnachtsgeschenke.  
Ich wusste schon damals, dass Logan und ich für immer gemeinsam leben werden.  
Wir gehörten einfach zusammen, wie Schokolade und Milch.  
Ich liebte Logan von ganzen Herzen.  
Ich möchte nie wieder ohne ihn sein.  
Auf einmal kam Logan in mein Zimmer und ich musste Lachen, aber er machte ein ernstes Gesicht...  
Oh nein, er möchte doch nicht mit mir Schluss machen, oder?

,,Kendall, könnten wir bitte reden?", fragte er mich.

,,Oh mein...  
Willst du etwa mit mir Schluss machen?  
Bitte, egal was ich getan habe, mach nicht Schluss mit mir", sagte ich und kämpfte gegen die Tränen.

,,WAS?!  
Nie im Leben würde ich mit dir Schluss machen, Sweetheart.  
Du bist mein Ein und Alles.  
Ohne dich bin ich nicht Komplett.  
Ich wollte dir etwass sagen.  
Du weißt ja, dass ich sehr altmodisch bin, deswegen möchte ich, dass wir erst Sex haben, wenn wir in der Ehe sind", sagte er.

,,Logie-Bear...  
Natürlich weiß ich, dass du altmodisch bist.  
Und das ist doch nicht schlimm.  
Ich finde das süß, denn dann bin ich nicht der einzige Jungfrau in unserer Beziehung", sagte ich und bekam einen leichten Klaps gegen meiner Schulter.

~~ Hochzeitstag ~~

Logan's Sicht

Heute war es endlich soweit.  
Kendall und ich heirateten heute.  
Ich freute mich riesig...  
Ach, es kam mir vor, als wäre es erst Gestern gewesen, dass Kendall mich als Mädchen verkleidet und mich geküsst hatte.  
Und das alles nur weil wir eine Pause voneinander brauchten.  
Nur dank unserer Pause von einander waren Kendall und ich jetzt ein Paar und standen nun hier.  
Na gut, ich stand hier grade alleine im Altar.  
Kendall meinte, er möchte das Mädel in unsere Beziehung sein.  
Tja, da wird Kendall aber später Spaß haben, wenn wir intimer werden, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine.  
Jetzt war es soweit, denn die Melodie ertönte.  
Und dann wurde Kendall Arm in Arm mit seiner Mutter zum Altar gebracht.  
Eigentlich war es ja der Job für die Väter, aber Kendalls Vater war spurlos verschwunden, als Kendall klein war.  
Seitdem wurde keine Spur von seinem Vater gefunden.  
Ich wusste, dass Kendall ihn vermisste, aber sowas würde ich ihn nie antun.  
Ich werde immer an seiner Seite sein, solange wir lebten...  
Sogar über den Tod hinaus.  
Ich werde ihn immer lieben.  
Als er dann am Altar war, begann der Priester an zu reden.  
Kendall und ich ignorierten das meiste.  
Kendall machte gerade so funny Gesichter.  
Ich musste mich regelrecht zusammenreißen, damit ich nicht anfangen würde zu lachen.

,,Logan Mitchell...  
Willst du, den Anwesenden, Kendall Knight zu deinem angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, bis der Tod euch scheidet?", fragte der Priester.

,,Ja, ich will", sagte ich.

,,Kendall Knight...  
Willst du, den Anwesenden, Logan Mitchell zu deinem angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, bis der Tod euch scheidet?", fragte er.

,,Ja, ich will", sagte Kendall.

,,Dann erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Mann.  
Ihr dürft euch jetzt küssen", sagte der Priester.

Kendall beugte sich zu mir runter, da er größer war als ich und unsere Lippen verbunden sich miteinander.  
Wir lösten uns und wir hörten klatschen und schreie .  
Kendall und ich lächelten uns gegenseitig an.  
Nach den Feierlichkeiten fuhr ich mit Kendall zu unsere neue Villa, die uns nur alleine gehörte.  
Ich hob Kendall auf meine Arme und trug ihn im Braut-Stil.

,,Du weißt schon, dass ich von selbst laufen kann, oder?", fragte er mich.

,,Und du weißt schon, dass ich sehr altmodisch bin", sagte ich und grinste ihn an.

Ich trug ihn in unserem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer und legte ihn ins Bett.  
Ich kletterte mich über ihn und fing an ihn zu küssen.  
Unsere Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Ich zog ihm sein Shirt aus und zog mir dann selbst mein Shirt aus.  
Ich fing an ihn von Hals bis zum Bauchnabel zu küssen, dann machte ich mich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen.  
Ich sah ihn an und er nickte.  
Ich zog ihm seine Hose und Boxershorts aus.  
Schnell entkleidete mir selbst meine Hose und Boxershorts und kletterte wieder auf Kendall.  
Wir stöhnten als unsere Erektionen zusammenstießen.  
Ich sah zu Kendall's Schwanz runter  
Kendall hatte mir schon damals gesagt, dass er eine Vorhautsverengung hatte und Angst hatte sich beschneiden zulassen.  
Das machte mir nichts aus, da ich Kendall so liebte wie er ist.  
Außerdem hatte ich Kendall gesagt, dass er es eh nicht braucht, da ich viele Paare kannte, die mit Vorhautsverenung Sex haben konnten.  
Kendall sah mich besorgt an.

,,Kendall, wie bereits gesagt.  
Ich liebe dich so wie du bist und du brauchst dich nicht beschneiden zu lassen, wenn du nicht willst.  
Ich kenne viele Paare, die trotz Vorhautsverenung Sex haben.  
Also mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte ich und küsste ihn.

Ich nahm sein Schwanz in den Mund und saugte dran.  
Ich wippte mein Kopf hin und her.  
Kendalls Hände krallten sich in meinen Haaren fest...

,,LOOOOOOGAAAAN!", schrie Kendall und kam in meinem Mund.

Ich schluckte alles, was er mir gab.  
Ich griff nach dem Nachttisch und holte das Gleit-Gel raus.  
Ich beschichtete mein Schwanz damit und drang vorsichtig in Kendall ein.  
Als ich vollständig in ihm war, wartete ich bis Kendall bereit war.

,,Ungh...Beweg dich Logan", stöhnte Kendall.

Ich bewegte meine Hüfte hin und her und stieß ab und zu mal kräftig zu.  
Kendall schien es zu gefallen, da er wie ein Pornostar stöhnte.

,,Ugh Loges...  
SCHNELLER!", schrie Kendall

Ich bewegte mich schneller in ihm.  
Meine Stöße wurden immer unkontrollierter.  
Ich traf seine Prostata...

,,Oh Gott Logan!  
Genau da!  
Mach das nochmal!", stöhnte er

Ich traf immer wieder gegen seine Prostata.  
Mein Höhepunkt kam immer näher.

,,Oh Gott...  
KEEEEENDAAAALL!", stöhnte ich laut raus und entleerte mich ihn ihm.

Ich zog meinen Schwanz aus ihm raus und fiel auf ihn.  
Ich rollte mich von Kendall und nahm ihn in meinen Armen.

,,Weißt du Loges.  
Das war das beste erste Mal, die ich mir vorstellen konnte", sagte Kendall.

,,Ja, fand ich auch", sagte ich.

Irgendwann schliefen wir ein.

~~ 3 Tage später ~~

Kendall's Sicht

Ich kam grade vom Arzt raus, da es mir schlecht ging.  
Man, das durfte nicht war sein...  
Logan würde mich für ein Freak halten und mit mir Schluss machen.  
Ich ging in unsere Villa und Logan kam auf mich zu.

,,Und Kendall, was hat der Arzt gesagt?", fragte Logan mich besorgt.

,,Logan,  
Was ich dir jetzt sage ist wahr.  
Bitte hass mich nicht  
Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mit mir Schluss machen willst, da ich ein Freak bin.  
Logan...Ich...  
Ich bin schwanger", sagte ich leise und wartete von Logan angebrüllt zu werden, aber das kam nie.

,,Kendall...  
Ich liebe dich so, wie du bist.  
Du bist kein Freak für mich.  
Ich finde, dass ist das schönste Wunder, dass uns passieren konnte.  
Wir werden Eltern, Kendall.  
Wir gründen eine Familie.  
Das ist das beste, was uns je passiert ist Kendall", sagte er und umarmte mich.

,,Also machst du nicht mit mir Schluss, da ich schwanger werden kann?", fragte ich.

,,Nein, Kennypop.  
Aber nur zu Info...  
Ich werde dich in Zukunft vielleicht öfters Schwängern", sagte er grinsend.

,,Ich liebe dich", sagte ich.

,,Ich dich auch...  
Ich muss mich verbessern...  
Ich liebe EUCH", sagte er und lächelte mich an und sah dann audf meinen Bauch.


End file.
